Digimon 02: Ulforce Unleashed
by DSdeHierro
Summary: Daisuke se embarca en una mision sin presedentes para salvar el mundo Digital, pero tras pelearse con sus compañeros elegidos ¿recorrera el camino de la oscuridad o se mantendra fiel a sus principios? Posible Daisuke Harem
1. Chapter 1

Tomé la idea para este prólogo del Fic: "La Oscuridad del Líder" de FreakPunisher, la cual me gusto pero solo subió 3 capítulos, así que decidí hacer mi propia versión.

Empecemos

…

Prologo: Idiota

Era un viernes, el, como siempre, llegaba tarde a la primera clase, iba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela cuando vio a varios de sus compañeros de salón y tras detenerse a preguntar, supo para su gran alivio que no tendrían clases el primer horario debido a una junta de profesores de emergencia, por lo que con más calma llego a su salón de clases solo para detenerse antes de abrir la puerta al escuchar la voz de sus compañeros Digi-elegidos desde adentro:

-¿pueden creerlo? ¡Otra vez tarde!-se quejó amargamente la nueva portadora del Digiegg del amor, Miyako-¿en serio él es nuestro líder? ¿Por qué no puede ser más serio y varonil como Ken o incluso Taichi?

-vamos, tranquilízate Miyako, vale que Daisuke no sea el más puntual…-intento defender a su amigo el Antiguo Emperador de los Digimon, quien se había transferido a su escuela el periodo anterior

-inteligente, hábil, deportista o bueno en algo…-completo la pelivioleta por lo bajo

-pero es nuestro amigo…-termino Ken

-mmm…odio decirlo, pero tú eres su único amigo Ken…él es solo un compañero para mí-comento Iori con su calma de siempre-vale que es nuestro…líder, pero me resulta casi imposible verlo como uno, no tiene las cualidades necesarias

-vamos chicos, el…

-no hay manera de defenderlo Ken, es salvajemente impulsivo e irritablemente obstinado, presumido, idiota, desesperante, engreído, orgulloso y bastante denso, sigue molestando a Kari aun cuando ella no tiene ningún interés en él, la verdad no merece tener el Digiegg de mi hermano, él no es nuestro amigo ¿verdad Kari?-esta vez fue el turno de Takeru de hablar

-Daisuke no es siquiera un buen líder…-la voz de la castaña fue el último clavo de ataúd para el Motomiya-ni siquiera lo considero un amigo, y creo que tú tampoco lo haces Ken, solo estas en deuda con el por ayudarte a sacar la semilla de la maldad

-…-el silencio del ichijou fue todo lo que Daisuke necesito oír

Sin pensárselo un segundo más, emprendió carrera intentando aguantar las lágrimas hasta salir del colegio, y aun después de hacerlo siguió corriendo por las calles de Odaiba sin rumbo fijo, solo intentando desesperadamente escapar de aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho

-…puede que en un principio fuera así, pero él nos ha demostrado que siempre está ahí para nosotros, puede que no sea el mejor líder, pero fue capaz de hacer que volviéramos a pelear y que Taichi y los demás volvieran a ayudarnos, es bondadoso y valiente, además, daría la vida por cualquiera de nosotros, es tonto pero tiene siempre las mejores intenciones Takeru, y si bien no lo quieren o consideran un amigo, es nuestro compañero de batalla y conocido, así que hay que tenerle respeto-fue la contestación y regaño por parte de Ken a sus compañeros, que luego de oírlo bajaron la mirada algo apenados-recapaciten su punto de vista hacia Daisuke, pero creo que él no ha hecho nada para que lo traten así-miro su reloj algo preocupado-puede que incluso en esta ocasión realmente le haya pasado algo, ya es bastante tarde incluso para el…

…

El castaño no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo y pese al dolor de sus piernas no quería detenerse, ¿así que eso era lo que realmente pensaban sus supuestos amigos? Ni siquiera lo era para ellos, aun habiendo pasado por todo aquello, ni siquiera lo veían como amigo o líder, a duras penas como compañeros…y eso era un asco, el siempre creyó en ellos como sus compañeros, ya que el realmente no tenía muchos amigos, se había inscrito en el club de futbol por admiración a Tai, ya que el usualmente solía jugar demasiados videojuegos y estaba un poco rechoncho antes de entrar al colegio y por ello no tenía amigos, pero al parecer aun luego de todo este tiempo, no los tenía realmente

Sus piernas no pudieron más y cayo justo a la mitad de un parque que en su vida había visto, probablemente estaba lejos de Odaiba o de la prefectura de Minato, y a juzgar por la posición y calor abrazador del sol, seguramente estaban cerca del mediodía, sin embargo, algo había de raro en todo aquello. Y es que, pese a ser la hora que era, no había ni un alma visible en el parque, cosa que desconcertó y puso en alerta al Digielegido del Valor y la Amistad.

Se levanto lentamente mientras el dolor en sus piernas se hacían menos insoportable, pero algo lo hacía estar en alerta pese a no haber nadie alrededor

- _Motomiya Daisuke…-_ un extraño susurro llego a los oídos del chico, que miro a todos lados buscando al culpable- _te necesitamos…_

Ante la mirada atónita del chico, un portal formado de algo similar a datos se materializo frente a el mientras su Digivice brillaba intensamente

-¡Daisuke!-escucho el grito de su Digimon compañero-¡Ayúdanos!

El chico sin pensárselo avanzo hacia el portal, cuando el pitido de su aparato le alerto de un mensaje recibido

"De: Ken

Para: Daisuke

¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?"

Aun molesto por lo ocurrido esa mañana, el castaño no dudo en responder

"De: Daisuke

Para: Ken, Takeru, Miyako, Hikari y Iori

Váyanse al Infierno"

Sin pensárselo mando el mensaje y cruzo por el portal

No tenía idea de que su momento empezaba en ese instante y tendría que demostrar cada gramo de su valía como persona, como Tamer y como guerrero

…

Jun estaba preocupada, llevaba un más de un día sin tener noticias de Daisuke, desde que el día anterior había ido a la escuela, a la cual sus compañeros aseguraban nunca llego y ninguno de ellos le había podido encontrar, la única pista era el mensaje que les había mandado a ellos. Aunque ese "Váyanse al Infierno" era demasiado críptico y muy extraño viniendo de Daisuke hacia sus amigos

O al menos eso creyó hasta que Ken le comento lo sucedido en el salón, ya que después de preguntarle a algunos compañeros de su salón, comentaron el hecho de haberlo visto corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela no mucho tiempo después de haber llegado, así que ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que seguramente el chico los escucho

Claro que eso había desembocado en una muy dura conversación con los demás Digielegidos, de los cuales no podía estar más decepcionada

Pensando en ir a la jefatura de policía para levantar el reporte por la desaparición de su joven hermano, camino nada contenta a la puerta cuando sonó el timbre anunciando la presencia de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, dado que iba a salir, pensó en ver de quien se trataba, sin embargo, nada la preparo para lo que encontró del otro lado…

Ante ella se encontraba su hermano desaparecido, Motomiya Daisuke, sin embargo, este lucia en muy mal estado: su ropa estaba parcialmente destrozada, le faltaba toda la parte izquierda de la playera y su chaleco no estaba, su pantalón solo mostraba varios pedazos faltantes y raído, así como le faltaba la deportiva derecha, sin embargo, lo que más asusto a su hermana eran las múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, varias aun sangrantes y otras que lucían ya cerradas cubiertas de sangre seca. Sin duda la visión de su querido hermano menor en ese estado, es una de las imágenes que perseguirían a la chica por lo que le quedaba de vida

-Volví Jun…-fueron las únicas palabras que dijo aquel joven antes de caer de bruces duramente en la entrada de su casa

-¡DAISUKE!

…

Hikari corría por los pasillos del hospital en el que solía estar internada cuando era más joven, al final del pasillo pudo vislumbrar a Ken y a TK, así que usando lo último que le quedaba de fuerza en sus piernas llego a la sala de espera

-¿Hikari, estas bien?-fue la primera pregunta del Digielegido de la esperanza al ver a su compañera jadeando mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas

-¿Cómo está el?-fue la respuesta jadeante de la castaña mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, estaba agitada, asustada, después de las palabras de Ken en el salón se pasó la tarde pensando sobre el chico que era el heredero del Digiegg del Valor y de la Amistad, si bien era cierto que era bastante tonto y tenía pocas habilidades como líder, Ken tenia razón al decir que ella nunca le había puesto un alto al coqueteo descarado del chico y que siempre había estado para ellos, cuando leyó el mensaje se sintió horrible consigo misma y aun mas cuando conversaron con Jun al saber que probablemente escucho todo lo que dijeron de el, por lo que se sentía completamente culpable y aterrada cuando le notificaron que el joven seguidor de su hermano se encontraba en el hospital

-aun no despierta, está estable y fuera de peligro, pero los médicos dicen que es un milagro que siga con vida por todas las heridas con las que llego…-contesto Ken completamente preocupado por su mejor amigo, atrás de ellos, en el sofá de la sala de espera, Jun se encontraba dormida con claras marcas de haber estado llorando por un buen tiempo

-¿Qué creen que le sucedió?-pregunto T.K mirando el deplorable estado de la hermana del chico

-No lo se…si tan solo hubiera estado junto a él…-murmuro el Ichijougi apretando los puños frustrado completamente

-Disculpen ¿aquí se encuentra Motomiya Daisuke?-una voz preguntando por su amigo los hizo voltear para encontrarse a una bella chica de la edad de Jun (Aproximadamente 18 años) de cabello castaño rojizo y hermosos ojos lilas, llevaba una blusa sin mangas con cuello redondo de color rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla clara que le llegaba un poco arriba de las pantorrillas con un cinturón marrón y unas deportivas blancas

Sobra decir que ante dicha Bishoujo, Ken y T.K solo atinaron a sonrojarse y mirarla embelesados

-Si, aquí se encuentra ¿Quién eres tú y porque lo buscas?-Pregunto de manera algo brusca Hikari, asombrando a sus compañeros por el tono y la actitud algo impropia de ella

-Mi nombre es Fujieda Yoshino, soy una sempai de Daisuke y estaba preocupada por el-contesto la chica sin prestarle mucha atención a la hostilidad que destilaba la Compañera de Gatomon

-¿sempai? Nosotros no te conocemos de ningún lado y somos los mejores amigos de Daisuke-el compañero de Digievolucion DNA con el Motomiya fue el primero en sobreponerse al encanto de la chica y cuestiono la relación y su presencia al no reconocerla

-Desde luego que no, solo vi a Daisuke una vez hace una semana, se supone que sería su tutora para clases particulares de preparación para la Universidad, se supone que su primera clase seria el día de ayer pero nunca se presentó-contesto la chica con toda calma del mundo-así que me preocupe y llame a su casa pero nadie contesto, así que cuando fui uno de sus vecinos me dijo que pasado y bueno, heme aquí ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Sobra decir que los tres chicos se sorprendieron bastante ante dicha revelación ya que nunca esperaron que su compañero fuera a tomar clases para prepararse para la universidad

-El está bien, ahora solo está dormido, en cuando despierte podremos saber que le sucedió-contesto T.K saliendo de su estupor

-ya veo, lo vendré a visitar cuando se recupere, hasta luego-se despidió la chica sonriéndoles a todos para después alejarse

-Daisuke…-murmuro Jun aun dormida, consiguiendo la atención de los tres Digielegidos

-¿Le avisamos a los demás?-pregunto Hikari mirando con triste a la hija Motomiya mayor

-será lo mejor, le gustara que estemos todos cuando despierte-respondió Ken también algo triste recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de T.K

…

La chica de nombre Yoshino salió del hospital con bastante calma

-¿Cómo se encuentra Daisuke-sempai, Yoshino-sempai?-le pregunto la voz de otra chica, al voltearse, se encontró con una chica de la edad del internado, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con un ligero asento italiano, vestía una blusa a rayas blancas y azules que le llegaba arriba del ombligo, un chaleco y falda lilas junto con unas deportivas moradas con blanco, usaba un gorro lila con morado con picos simulando ser orejas y lucia bastante preocupada

-Tranquila Izumi-chan, está bien, de alguna forma ese idiota logo salir vivo de todo ese caos-le respondió la castaña a su Kouhai mientras acariciaba su cabello-solo resta que despierte y nos cuente que sucedió y donde está la muestra que conseguimos, venga, vamos a decirle a Catherine y los demás que está bien-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de la chica rubia

…

En algún lugar perdido entre la oscuridad:

-¿Asi que ese mocoso sobrevivio?-pregunto una sombra humanoide, por su voz, una chica

-Bueno, es normal, después de todo es el Digielegido de los Milagros, aunque no sabemos que sucedió con la muestra que tenía en su poder-contesto otra voz en esta ocasión más demoniaca y varonil-mandaremos a Devilmon a conseguir la muestra o su cadáver, lo que consiga primero

-¿Lo mandara a el amo? Ya ha demostrado que es un inútil que no puede aportar nada a nuestra causa-otra voz resonó en la sala dudado de lo dicho anteriormente

-será su última oportunidad, o vuelve con lo solicitado o que mejor no vuelva-sentencio la primera voz-velo a traer Myotismon

-Hai, con su permiso Lilithmon-sama, Demon-sama

…

Y heme aquí con esta historia, bastante extraña de escribir para mi pero que espero les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y déjenme saber sus opiniones.

Cuidense, Matta Youdou!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: El ataque

-Oigan… ¿creen que despertara pronto? -pregunto Tai mirando a su Kouhai con preocupación a través de la ventana que daba a su cuarto en el área de cuidados intensivos del hospital-ya llevamos aquí dos días y nada…

-Vamos Taichi, Daisuke no despertara solo porque tu te aburres-contesto Mimi que se encontraba acariciando la alocada cabellera de Jun quien dormía sobre su regazo tras otra noche en vela-lo hará cuando este descansado y recuperado por completo y nosotros como sus amigos estaremos aquí cuando lo haga

-Y eso los incluye a ustedes, para que se disculpen con él como es debido-agrego Yamato, el Digielegido de la Amistad que se encontraba recargado en una columna mientras miraba con desaprobación a su hermano junto a Iori y Miyako quienes agacharon la cabeza claramente arrepentidos, sentados en las bancas de espera

No era de extrañar que los Digidestinados Originales supieran acerca de la conversación que sostuvieron sus Kouhais sobre el castaño antes de su desaparición y posterior encuentro herido gravemente, quedando claro sin mucho esfuerzo que ese era el motivo por el cual el chico no acudió a ellos antes de enfrascarse en la situación que lo dejo en ese estado, cosa que molesto bastante a los mayores, claramente decepcionados de los chicos por su forma de pensar acerca de su compañero

-Bueno, Sora, Ken, Jou y Koushiro vendrán para el cambio de turno de la mañana, iré a casa Kari ¿Vienes?-pregunto Tai mirando a su hermanita, que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto mirando por la ventana claramente en su mundo

-No gracias, me quedare esta noche a hacerle compañía a Jun, me gustaría estar aquí cuando Daisuke despierte para poder disculparme con él, así que me quedaré esta noche-contesto la castaña mientras sonreía claramente deprimida

-Ya son tres noches Hikari, tienes que ir a descansar un poco a tu casa, a tomar un baño y a comer algo, no es bueno para ti que te quedes todo el tiempo en el hospital-le dijo T.K claramente preocupado por su amiga

-Jun lo hace, es la única familia que le queda a Daisuke y no quiero abandonarlos, a ninguno de los dos-contesto firmemente la Digielegida de la Luz haciendo suspirar a Tai y a Takeru, sabiendo que cuando se ponía así, no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, así como haciendo sonreír a Mimi que parecía haber descubierto algo que nadie más había hecho, ocasionándole un escalofrió a la Kamiya

-Bueno, esta noche no tengo nada que hacer, así que les hare compañía-respondió la Digielegida de la pureza original mientras le dedicaba una mirada astuta a la menor de los Kamiya, que se dio cuenta que no le esperaba nada bueno si se quedaba a solas con la Tachikawa

-Bueno, yo también me…-comento Matt con intenciones de quedarse a cuidar a ambas chicas, pero la mirada de la pelirrosa fue suficiente para disuadirlo-eh…pensándolo mejor, tengo cosas que hacer con la banda-comento nervioso

…

Habían pasado un par de horas en los que la mayoría de los chicos presentes se habían ido a sus casas, quedando solo Kari y Mimi quienes habían convencido a Jun de volver a casa a tomar un baño y comer algo. Ambas chicas estaban en silencio, Mimi estaba en su móvil perdiendo el tiempo y Hikari se encontraba haciendo tarea apoyándose en una mesita que había en el lugar

-¿Así que…Te gusta Daisuke?-pregunto casualmente la pelirrosa sin apartar la mirada del móvil, ocasionando que Hikari, quien se encontraba escribiendo algo en su libreta, rayara de lado a lado el objeto debido a lo intempestivo de dicha pregunta

La castaña la miro por unos segundos, como esperando alguna señal de que aquello había sido producto de su imaginación y paranoia al conocer a la elegida de la pureza y su extraño modo de hacer las cosas; por un momento pensó que solo había sido su mente disparatada al verla tranquilamente mientras veía su móvil haciendo dios sabe que cosas sin embargo…

-¿Entonces te gusta?-pregunto la mayor mirándola disimuladamente con toda la calma del mundo, sabia que si se exaltaba, la castaña podría salir corriendo del lugar al tocar esos temas con ella, por lo que intento su táctica más sutil pero directa mostrándose totalmente calmada

La Kamiya se mantuvo quieta en su lugar mirando su lápiz como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del planeta mientras meditaba su próxima respuesta

-he estado pensando mucho sobre eso últimamente-contesto la chica sin apartar la mirada del objeto en sus manos-¿Sabes? Nunca le creí a Daisuke cuando decía que estaba enamorado de mi…el siempre admiro a Taichi desde que entro a la escuela y mi hermano era el capitán del equipo de futbol, siempre pensé que su enamoramiento hacia mi era una extensión más de su admiración por él, pero cuando Ken nos regaño luego de hablar mal de Daisuke me di cuenta de tenia toda la razón, yo nunca le puse un alto a sus coqueteos conmigo y tras pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que no lo hacía por vanidad, me gustaba tenerlo cerca y que expresara su amor por mi aun cuando creía que era falso…-comento mientras su semblante se entristecía

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-puntualizo Mimi quien miraba intrigada a la Digielegida de la Luz

-No puedo decir que me gusta…no completamente-siguió hablando Kari-porque cada vez que lo veo, no puedo evitar ver a Tai. Son tan parecidos que creo que por eso ambos son los Elegidos del Valor….

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo Hikari-le interrumpió la Elegida de la Pureza-creo que te olvidas que Daisuke también es el Elegido de la Amistad-La Kamiya le miro extrañada por lo que la castaña teñida decidió elaborar su argumento-Yo estuve con tu hermano por un año o así mientras estábamos en el Digimundo, también con Yamato de formas más… "cercanas" los conozco muy bien a ambos y puedo decirte que Dai es la mezcla perfecta de ambos, aunque tiene ciertas cosas que lo hacen completamente diferente a la vez…es como decir que Sora y Miyako se parecen solo por ser las Digielegidas del Amor, no es del todo cierto aunque Miya a veces actúa como Sora. Creo Kari, que ese siempre ha sido el problema, que tu solo vez a Daisuke como un Segundo Tai y bueno, considerando tu complejo de Hermano que apenas si lograste superar, entiendo porque te cierras a él. Pero él nunca ha hecho nada para desmerecer tu cariño, o el de ninguno de nosotros, puede ser un poco bobo a veces y un poco pesado pero Kari, tiene 13 años. Y pese a todo, él siempre ha estado ahí para sacarnos una sonrisa y alentarnos a seguir adelante, apoyándonos siempre. Creo que tienes que reevaluar tu opinión sobre él, porque no solo es el Digielegido del Valor y la Amistad, es en sí mismo El Digielegido de los Milagros. Y puede que alguien más valore todo lo que él hace. Es mi preciado kouhai, y quiero lo mejor para el Kari, aun si tengo que dárselo yo…-agrego sonrojándose un poco la compañera de Palmon.

La compañera de Gatomon se mantuvo mirando fijamente a la castaña teñida claramente pensando en lo dicho por unos momentos, sintiéndose un poco celosa por cómo se expresaba sobre su compañero castaño y más tras esa última frase, pero no pudo siquiera responder ya que las lámparas del techo estallaron asustándolas y alertándolas

En la oscuridad, un sentimiento que la Kamiya conocía a la perfección empezó a manifestarse, aterrándola al instante

-No…no aquí-murmuro asustada mientras en las sombras unos ojos rojos se hacían presentes y una sonrisa torcida se asomaba-no puede estar pasando ahora…

-Tres Digielegidos por el precio de uno…Mi día de suerte…-murmuro una voz sombría entre las sombras.

Una voz que las Digielegidas conocían muy bien

-Devimon…-murmuro asustada la pelirrosa-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mirando a todos lados mientras intentaba pensar en algún plan para salir de ahí y llamar a sus amigos.

-¿No es obvio querida?-la silueta del Soldado de Pesadilla cobro forma desde la esquina más oscura de la sala, sus ojos rojos alumbrando en la noche mientras sus largos brazos se acercaban a ambas Digielegidas que estaban completamente indefensas mirando aterradas al digimon-a deshacerme de ustedes por fin…y luego a deshacerme de ese niño…

La mano demoniaca del ser digital se acercaba lentamente a las horrorizadas chicas que estaban arrinconadas contra la pared con claros fines oscuros, por lo que Mimi abrazo a Hikari en un intento instintivo de protegerla aun con su cuerpo, ambas ya de rodillas y cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaban indefensas cuando el vidrio que separaba la sala de espera de la habitación de cuidados intensivos estallo en pedazos asustándolas aún más si era posible.

-Rayos…Tengo muy mala suerte si lo primero que veo al despertar es tu horrenda cara Devimon-comento una voz masculina que tardaron en reconocer-pero me alegro de no llegar tarde esta vez…

Mimi fue la primera en entreabrir los ojos para poder ver que sucedía, y lo que observo tardo un poco en asimilarlo

Frente a ellas la garra demoniaca de Devimon se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara siendo detenida por otra mano que sujetaba firmemente la muñeca del digimon maligno.

Pero el mayor motivo de shock para la Tachikawa era que el dueño de dicha mano era ni más ni menos que el chico que debería de seguir en coma.

En efecto, el Digielegido del Valor y la Amistad se encontraba parado junto al Soldado de pesadilla deteniendo su garra con solo su mano, mientras lo miraba bastante molesto.

La siguiente en abrir sus ojos fue Hikari al oír el gemido de asombro de su compañera, solo para encontrarse con la misma escena cosa que la dejo sin palabras

-¡TU! ¿Cómo…?-intento preguntar Devimon claramente asombrado al igual que las Digielegidas presentes

Sin embargo, el chico no le permitió decir ni una palabra más, colándose en su guardia mientras giraba el cuerpo para conectar un poderoso izquierdazo en el abdomen del digimon que voló unos metros hasta chocar con la otra pared alejándose de los humanos

-Cierra la boca Devimon-le dijo el castaño rojizo encarando al Digimon Virus y dándole la espalda a sus compañeras.

Estas aun no terminaban de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar asombrarse al mirar la espalda del Motomiya que a sus ojos lucia más ancha que antes, llamándoles la atención las bastantes cicatrices en ella, que estaban seguras el chico no tenía antes de desaparecer. Pero al darse cuenta de que la bata no cubría nada de la parte de atrás del chico, no pudieron evitar bajar la mirada, sonrojándose bastante por lo que vieron mientras que dejaban de sentir el frio característico de la zona oscura que se creaba cuando Devimon aparecía.

Mimi no pudo evitar relamerse los labios antes de sacudir la cabeza

-"No es tiempo para eso"-se regañó mentalmente bastante avergonzada pero centrándose en el problema actual. No sabía que había hecho Daisuke para poder detener a Devimon pero ahora mismo volvían a estar en la situación inicial, estando contra un Digimon de nivel campeón sin sus compañeros Digimon

-Mimi, Kamiya-las llamo el chico mirándolas sobre su hombro, llamando su atención

Kari sintió un Hueco en el estómago al oírlo llamarla así.

-Yo lo distraeré, es a mí a quien busca, ustedes váyanse de aquí y pónganse a salvo-les ordeno el chico

-Entiendo…Dai tu…resiste, vendremos en un momento-acepto de inmediato la mayor al darse cuenta de que realmente ese era el único plan de acción plausible, si Daisuke podía resistir aunque fuera unos minutos en los que ellos llamaban a alguien, seguramente los chicos sabiendo que sucedia no tardarían en venir.

-¡Pero Davis…!-intento refutar la idea la castaña, pero la pelirrosada la sujeto de la mano y la jalo para correr a las escaleras

-[Viento Endemoniado]

La corriente de aire paso entre ellos volando los pedazos de vidrio que había en el lugar impidiéndoles pasar.

-Tsk…-el castaño chasqueo la lengua molesto-¡Ey Devimon! ¡es a mí a quien quieres! ¿No? ¡dejalas en paz!-le grito sujetando a ambas chicas para quitarlas del rango del ataque, volviendo a quedar acorralados

-No Motomiya Daisuke, quiero lo que te llevaste-contesto el digimon que lucia bastante furioso-pero tu cadáver y el de ellas dos serán retribución suficiente para volver a tener su confianza…[Uña Mortal]-su garra se volvió a dirigir contra los chicos que estaban contra la ventrada completamente acorralados, volviendo Mimi a cubrir a Hikari abrazándola.

-[Coletazo de Espinas]-El nombre de otro ataque resonó y las ventanas detrás de los Digielegidos estallaron dando paso a varias espinas del tamaño de un brazo que detuvieron el avance del Digimon maligno por segunda vez

-Tardaste demasiado…-comento sonriendo con calma Daisuke, volviendo a descolocar a las chicas presentes, que voltearon para ver quien había llegado a su rescate-Yoshino-sempai-nombro el chico

Frente al edificio se encontraba lo que obviamente era un digimon que tenía la forma de un girasol, era la forma más rápido de describirlo y en su hombro, la castaña menor reconoció a la chica que antes había llegado a preguntar por el estado de su amigo

-lo siento, fue un dolor en el culo tratar de encontrar tu Digivice-se disculpó la chica sonriendo con calma antes de arrojarle un objeto al único chico presente-¿El sexy muchacho con el trasero al aire necesita algo más de mí?-pregunto con claro sarcasmo en la voz

El chico pareció ignorar el comentario y el tono de la mayor mientras atrapaba el objeto lanzado

-Sí, sácalas de aquí, esto se pondrá violento-le pidió antes de mirar el objeto en su mano

-¿Un Digivice?-pregunto Mimi desconcertada ¿Dónde estaba el D-3?

En efecto, se trataba de un Digivice como el que ella y los Digielegidos tenían, solo que este era de color negro con los botones rojos

En ese momento se percataron de que Devimon que había estado quitándose las espinas incrustadas en el cuerpo volvía a prepararse para atacar

El Motomiya sujeto con firmeza el Digivice y lo puso frente a el

-¡Hora de Morfosis!-exclamo el chico

-¿Es enserio Davis?-pregunto Yoshino al aire sonriendo divertida

El Digivice brillo transformándose en esta ocasión en un accesorio que las chicas esta vez no reconocieron siendo este rectangular y con una argolla en la parte inferior conservando el mismo color

-¡D-Burst!-llamo al aparato Daisuke antes de llevarlo a su oído y presionar otro botón-¡Acceso!

-ya no lo dejare ver televisión…-murmuro la mayor sin dejar de sonreír

La pantalla del aparato brillo y de ella V-mon emergió para asombro de Mimi y Hikari, las cuales fueron sujetadas por el digimon planta para sacarlas del edificio, gritando por lo repentino de la acción

-será mejor que se alejen, no queremos que se acaben en fuego cruzado ¿no?-les pregunto la chica que de hecho compartía color de pelo con el Motomiya

-¡¿Devimon?! ¡¿Davis?! ¿Estas bien? ¡He estado muy preocupado!-exclamo el digimon azul visiblemente incrédulo por la situación

-Si, Estoy bien V-mon. Pero dejemos las explicaciones para mas tarde, tenemos que sacar la basura-contesto el chico mirando como ahora el Digimon de las tinieblas no parecía tan confiado como hacía unos minutos-¿Qué pasa? ¿Toda tu confianza era porque estábamos "Indefensos" contra ti?-se burló un poco

-Me ordenaron llevar tu cadáver y eso hare Motomiya DAISUKE-Bramo molesto el ser preparándose para el ataque-[Viento Endemoniado]

Tras Batir sus alas, el vendaval cortante se dirigió rápidamente hacia el chico y su compañero

-¿Qué haces solo viendo? ¡Hay que ayudarlo!-exclamo Mimi mirando a la chica vestida de rosa sobre el hombro de Sunflowmon

-Tranquilas, él puede manejarlo, solo miren-les respondió sin dejar de verle el trasero al chico, cosa que comenzaba a molestar a sus amigas

-¡Digisoul Charge!-exclamo el Motomiya antes de que el ataque impactara creando una densa cortina de humo que impedía ver que había pasado

-¡Daisuke!-exclamo aterrada la Digielegida de la Luz

De entre el humo una larga garra de color azulada se abrió paso para luego dar un manotaso, creando una corriente de viento que disperso el humo dejando ver algo que volvió a asombras aún más a las digielegidas

Frente a Dai se encontraba un digimon de color azul con una "V" en el pecho

-¿XV-mon?-pregunto con un hilo de voz por la incredulidad la Kamiya

-No, ese es otro digimon-respondió directa Yoshino

-Eso estuvo cerca, Gracias V-Dramon-anuncio el nombre de esa forma el chico-¡ahora acabemos con el!

-¡Claro Dai!-contesto el nuevo Digimon antes de abrir la boca bastante-[V-Nova Blast]

El ataque, que era una enorme flecha de energía azul en forma de "V" volo de la boca del Digimon azul directamente contra el ser de atributo Virus el cual solo puso sus brazos en forma de "X" para cubrirse, recibiendo un poderoso impacto que genero una gruesa nube de polvo

-¡Aun no!-grito el chico-¡Ahora V-dramon!

-[Disparo Cuchilla]

El siguiente ataque del Digimon azul fue rasgar el aire con las garras de su mano derecha, creando asi varias cuchillas de viento que volaron partiendo el polvo y dispersándolo, permitiendo que los demás vieran a Devimon en un estado bastante deplorable, ya que se encontraba sin ambas piernas y solo con el brazo izquierdo el cual apenas si estaba unido por un hilo a su torso.

-Algo como esto…-murmuro asombrado el ser de oscuridad digital-no deberías de tener tanto poder…¿acaso tu…?-su pregunta no pudo ser terminada cuando se desintegro en datos dejando que el silencio reinada de nuevo en lugar

-¿Qué acaba de pasar…?-cuestiono Mimi aún bastante consternada

-lo derroto de dos golpes…-fue el susurro de la castaña en el mismo estado que su compañera

-¡Y así se saca la basura! ¡Bien hecho Dai!-exclamo feliz la chica desconocida mientras volvia a dejar a las Digielegidas en el piso del hospital y ella también bajaba

-Gracias ¿todas están bien?-pregunto el joven mirando a las tres jóvenes llegando hasta el

-sí, estamos bien, gracias por salvarnos-respondió Mimi de inmediato

-¿pero qué hay de ti? ¿estás bien?-respondió la castaña mirando al joven

-en serio que esta vez nos asustaste bastante ¿sabes?-hablo la chica que lucía mayor ahí-Izumi, Rika y Willis están preocupados y esperando noticias tuyas

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto inconscientemente Mimi algo desconfiada

-¿Willis?-repitio asombrada Kari al recordar el nombre del digielegido de Estados Unidos

Como respuesta, el chico miro a la mayor y levanto una ceja con incredulidad

-¿No les has dicho?

-No, solo vine a asegurarme de que siguieras con vida, luego de eso me puse en contacto con los demás y fuimos a buscar tu digivice-contesto la joven con calma-considere prudente que tu les explicaras la situación si lo considerabas necesario

Las digielegidas de la pureza y la luz no pudieron evitar parpadear confundidas, aquella conversación había sonado no solo sospechosa, si no, como un intercambio entre un líder y su subalterno

-bueno, a juzgar por como salió la última misión…creo conveniente decirles, quizás puedan ayudarnos-contesto rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba el techo claramente pensando-de acuerdo, Yoshino; ponte en contacto con los demás, nos vemos en la base mañana por la mañana, Kamiya y Mimi, vuelvan a sus casas y avísenle a todos que mañana nos vemos en la estación del Tren a las 9:30, ni un minuto más tarde o me iré sin ustedes.

El tono y lo que dijo el chico fue suficiente para que las jóvenes digielegidas no supieran cómo reaccionar en primer momento, sin embargo, Mimi fue capaz de aceptar todo o dejarlo de lado y asentir

-Está bien, Vamos Kari-llamo a su amiga que estaba por abrir la boca, pero ella la jalo alejándola de ahí, dejando solo a Daisuke con aquella chica.

Una vez se alejaron bajando por las escaleras del hospital cuando Hikari fue capaz de reaccionar deteniéndose y jalando la mano de Mimi con fuerza

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? -pregunto molesta la chica-¡tenemos que preguntarle a Daisuke que sucedió y saber quién es ella!

La Digielegida de la pureza no era tonta, aunque la mayoría pensara eso, era quizás una genio; No como Izzy en la informática, ella era alguien con una alta inteligencia emocional. Era bastante perspicaz cuando se trataba de las emociones de las personas a su alrededor. Ella había sido la que se percató del complejo de Hermano de la chica frente a ella y la había ayudado a superarlo. No tenía que esforzarse para darse cuenta de que Daisuke había cambiado, no sabían que había pasado, pero la actitud de aquel chico que las salvo hacia algunos minutos era completamente diferente de su Kohai que había desaparecido hacia tres días. Necesitaban respuestas, sí. Pero el tono y la mirada que le dedico a la castaña fueron aliciente suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba muy a gusto con su presencia y si no controlaba la situación, quizás el chico resolvería lo que sea en lo que estuviera metido sin su apoyo, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

La pelirrosa sujeto por los hombros a la hermana de su líder, impidiendo que regresara por donde habían venido y la encaro con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz de trasmitir.

-¡Hikari, escúchame! ¡No es el momento!

Su escucha dejo de forcejear para mirarla con clara confusión

-¿Lo escuchaste no, Kamiya?-le pregunto llamándola por su apellido, como Daisuke lo había hecho-No sabemos que paso, pero es claro que solo tenemos una oportunidad de saberlo, por ahora hay que obedecerlo y mañana nos dirá lo que queremos saber, si vuelves y lo presionas quizás solo se vuelva a alejar de nosotros ¿Entiendes?

La Digielegida de la Luz se tardó algunos momentos para digerir las palabras de la mayor, sabiendo en su interior que tenía toda la razón, por lo que solo bajo los hombros y asintió sin muchas ganas, lo sabía, pero estaba consiente de todo el daño que le habían causado al chico y quería disculparse con él. Pero Mimi tenía razón, no era el momento.

Sin más, ambas chicas se alejaron del hospital y obedecieron las órdenes del joven

…

Si alguien viera a casi media docena de adolecentes caminando tan callados y visiblemente serios por las calles, se preguntaría por un momento, si todo se encontraba bien.

Ese no era el caso.

El grupo compuesto por los Digielegidos de Japon de primera y segunda generación, exceptuando al líder de esta ultima, estaban bastante serios mientras entraban en la estación de trenes,

Hacia algunas horas, por la madrugada, habían recibido la llamada de las jóvenes Elegidas de la Luz y la Pureza para informar de que el heredero de Taichi había despertado, junto con todo lo que había sucedido.

Era oficial, querían respuestas.

¿Qué hacia Devimon queriendo matarlo?

¿Quién era esa chica?

¿Dónde había estado?

¿Qué había pasado?

Ninguno tuvo problemas en estar ahí a la hora solicitada, en especial luego del énfasis de la hora y las palabras del joven trasmitidas por ellas.

Conforme la comitiva bajaba por las escaleras del lugar encabezados por el elegido del Valor, pudieron ver a su homónimo al final del andén, sin embargo, su apariencia los hizo dudar por un momento de que fuera él.

No traía la ropa de siempre, lo cual era obvio si lo habían encontrado con ella destrozada, lo primero que resaltaba a la vista era que no usaba su clásico pantalón corto de color beige, si no, un pantalón de mezclilla, unas deportivas de color negro con detalles blancos (Unos Converse clásicos vamos), usaba una sudadera de tela con capucha de color azul rey que se encontraba abierta dejando ver la playera negra sin estampado alguno.

El chico los miro fijamente por algunos momentos, casi como si no los reconociera…

-Llegaron...-comento sonriendo mientras sacaba su mano derecha de su bolsillo con su D-3 del cual nadie paso por alto que este era negro con detalles rojos y vio la hora-puntuales…-murmuro ligeramente asombrado

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, no sabían cómo empezar una conversación con aquel joven que, a primeras, resultaba desconocido para ellos.

-Daisuke…-saludo Taichi acercándose al joven-¿Qué…?-intento preguntar y empezar una conversación, pero el chico frente a él levanto la mano para interrumpirlo

-Aun no-le corto el pelirojizo-por otra parte, me alegro de verlos a todos, lamento que se preocuparan por mi Tai-se disculpó bajando la cabeza levemente

Dicha acción solo provoco más asombro en todos

-No te disculpes, eres nuestro amigo y Kohai-respondio de inmediato Yamato acercándose a los lideres-nos preocuparemos por ti, es normal

-Claro…amigo-murmuro mirando a los menores frente a el que se encontraban sin saber cómo actuar o decir, sintiéndose peor luego de la mirada que su líder les dedico-bueno, acompáñenme-dijo mirando de nuevo la hora en su dispositivo mientras se acercaba al borde de la plataforma

Todos miraron la hora gracias al reloj que estaba en medio del andén por inercia

-"9:35"-leyeron todos mentalmente

Y de repente, se percataron de que eran los únicos presentes en el lugar

-¿no estaba lleno de gente hace un momento?-cuestiono Joey claramente asombrado, recibiendo un asentimiento de la mayoría, no había pasado en ningún momento un tren, ¿Dónde habían ido todos?

El sonido de un tren llegando al andén llamo la atención de todos, eso no era posible, el horario era a las 9:30 y el siguiente tendría que ser a las 9:45 ¿Qué hacia ese tren ahí?

Este se detuvo, pero no abrió las puertas, no hasta que el Motomiya se acercó a una y paso su Digivice frente a esta abriéndose para consternación de todos

-Suban-dijo calmadamente el chico mientras hacía lo propio y entraba

Todos obedecieron claramente incomodos y no del todo seguros, pero creían en su amigo.

Este se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un asiento, por lo que hicieron lo mismo, segundos después, las puertas se cerraron y el tren se puso en marcha

Avanzaron durante algunos minutos en silencio, nadie estaba seguro que decir para romper el hielo, estuvieron así hasta que el vagón entro en alguna especie de túnel, dado que el exterior se volvió completamente negro y las luces del interior se encendieron

Todos se tensaron al momento, debido al repentino cambio y sus nervios o tensión en el ambiente. Las chicas se sujetaron a su compañero más cercano: Sora se pegó al brazo de Yamato, ya que ambos iban sentados juntos; Mimi sujeto a Joey de la tela del chaleco poniendo un poco incómodo al joven de lentes; Yolei se colgó del Brazo de Ken y Hikari sujeto inconscientemente la tela del brazo de TK

Todo esto fue visto disimuladamente por el chico lleno de misterios actualmente, que solo volvió la vista a su D-Terminal y siguió en lo suyo

Pasados varios minutos más, notaron como el vagón comenzaba a aminorar la marcha y Davis se ponía de pie, por lo que lo imitaron.

El tren entro en una estación que ellos no reconocían, parecía ser subterránea y Mimi la encontró similar a las estaciones de metro de New York, solo sin tantos grafitis. Luego de detenerse, las puertas del vagón se abrieron y todos siguieron a Daisuke que comenzó a caminar a las únicas escaleras en el sitio por las cuales subieron solo para encontrarse con una gran puerta doble de metal con un panel en un costado, el chico se acercó y tecleo una contraseña sin embargo este soltó un pitido molesto y parpadeo en rojo, para desconcierto de todos

-Oh cierto, siempre olvido el 0-murmuro el chico volviendo a teclear la contraseña-0115…

Esta vez el pitido fue más suave y las luces parpadearon en verde, las puertas se abrieron metiéndose en las paredes y los Digielegidos vieron el interior del lugar.

Era a falta de mejores palabras, un cuartel general con varias computadoras, una gran mesa en el centro de la sala y una gran pantalla al fondo, todo con un fondo metálico

Sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención fue que había gente ahí adentro.

Se trataba de Yoshino, la cual solo era conocida para Ken, Takeru, Mimi y Kari; Willis, al cual los chicos sí pudieron reconocer y otras dos chicas que lucían de la edad de la segunda generación

Una de las chicas, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestida en su mayoría de morado, tan pronto vio a Daisuke entrar se levantó de su silla y se lanzó a abrazar al joven, para sorpresa de los Digielegidos

-¡Daisuke-sempai!-exclamo la chica visiblemente contenta mientras era recibido con los brazos abiertos por el joven-¡Bienvenido!

Ahora bien, el mayor problema acerca de la repentina acción, fue que, para los demás chicos presentes, la joven no había llamado a su líder por su nombre. Diciendo "Daisuki" (te quiero) en vez de ello. Cosa que provoco aún más shock entre los chicos, es especial en las Elegidas de la Pureza, el amor (que incluía a la de ambas) y la luz, que básicamente habían escuchado un "Te quiero sempai" en la primera frase de la rubia

Sin embargo, Daisuke solo se limitó a abrazar a la chica y a acariciar su cabeza con una sonrisa suave y cariñosa que nunca habían visto en el

-Volví, Izumi-chan-contesto mientras le quitaba el gorro morado y revolvía su cabello rubio

-mph…es bueno ver que sigues con vida Davis-sempai-la voz de alguien más llamo la atención de todos, haciéndolos voltear y ver a otra chica que estaba sentada en una esquina tomando una taza de té, era de la edad de la primera, era delgada de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta erizada con dos pequeños mechones a ambos lados de la cara, así como un flequillo muy recto sobre la frente. Usaba una camiseta blanca con un corazón roto azul estampado, pantalones vaqueros con correas y cinturón, calcetines blancos y zapatillas rojas con remaches.

El peliborgoña se acercó a la chica que lucía bastante seria y malhumorada, soltando a la rubia en el proceso, lo que ocasionó que esta hiciera un puchero claramente inconforme. Al tener a la otra joven frente a él, solo se limitó a poner la mano sobre su cabeza y sonreír

-Lamento haberlas preocupado Rika-le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa tranquila

Para todos los presentes fue claramente visible como la piel ligeramente pálida de la chica se teñía de rosa, antes de ladear la cabeza con un gesto un poco agresivo

-No vuelvas a hacer cosas tan estúpidas sempai-le dijo con seriedad, pero sin poder ver al chico a la cara

Todo aquello tomaba a todos los Digielegidos con la guardia baja, en especial al ver como su compañero trataba a las jóvenes presentes.

Por fin llegó el turno del único conocido por los chicos, el rubio de Estados Unidos se acercó a su compañero y lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo.

-En serio no puedo creer que sigas con vida idiota-le dijo claramente alegre mientras le daba un medio abrazo-Yoshino nos avisó que nos querías aquí, pero no nos dijo por qué-comento algo extrañado mirando a la chica que solo había estado observando a los invitados con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-A mí no me miren-aclaro cuando todas las miradas se pusieron ella-yo solo sigo órdenes del Líder-anuncio alzando los hombros mirando con detenimiento la reacción de los Digielegidos, los cuales ya parecían murciélagos en una tienda de lámparas de lo perdidos y confundidos que estaban

-Claro, por cierto ¿Y Catherine?-inquirió el chico mirando a su alrededor, buscando a la joven que Takeru y Tai recordaron de Francia

-Me contacte con ella, pero está bastante ocupada con varios asuntos que le impiden salir del país, se nos unirá en cuando termine con todo eso-le respondió Yoshino encogiéndose de hombros-le alegro saber que estabas vivo y dijo que la tienes que invitar a comer cuando venga por hacerla preocuparse por ti

-Es normal, yo corrí con suerte de estar en Japón cuando regresaste-señalo Will

-Y a todo esto Sempai ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto la chica de morado mirando por fin al grupo que aún estaban en la puerta del lugar

Los chicos que estaban ya presentes en el lugar, observaron a los recién llegados de arriba abajo, poniéndolos incomodos.

-Son los Digielegidos de Japón de este mundo, compañeros que me ayudaron a salvar este mundo y el digital-contesto Daisuke mientras se acercaba a una computadora del lugar-los traje porque necesitamos ayuda con lo que creo que esta por pasar…

-¿Ya nos dirás que paso y como saliste con vida?-esta vez fue Rika la que miro seriamente al joven

-Sí y no, necesito explicarles la situación a los demás, todo está conectado. Bueno, adelante, sé que tienen demasiadas preguntas, pero necesito que me escuchen, intentare ponerlos al tanto de lo que pasa, pero es más complicado de lo que pueden imaginar-aclaro mirando a su antiguo grupo que reaccionaron al hecho de obtener por fin respuestas.

-Te escuchamos Daisuke-contesto Ken queriendo saber por fin que había pasado con su amigo, siendo el único que podía hablar sin gritar ni empezar a pedir respuestas como los demás parecían a punto de a hacer

-Okay…es…difícil explicar todo, así que empezare con algo que necesitan saber-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa frente a los demás elegidos-Koushiro ¿Sabes sobre la teoría de los multiversos?

Aquella pregunta que parecía inconexa volvió a confundir a todos los recién llegados

-Sí, la teoría que dice que existen múltiples realidades con variantes infinitas de diferencias entre sí, desde la más insignificante hasta la más trascendental-contesto con el ceño fruncido el nombrado sin entender el punto, pero al ver las caras confundidas de sus amigos continuo-imagen un mundo donde Tai llego tarde el día de hoy y no está aquí, otro en el que es Matt, en otro lo es Sora, TK, Mimi, incluso uno en el que a todos se nos hizo tarde y no venimos. Uno incluso en donde ninguno fue llamado al Digimundo. Otro en el que ni siquiera nos conocimos o incluso ni siquiera existimos

Todos parecieron comprender la explicación, volviendo a mirar al chico sentado sobre la mesa, igual de confundidos por lo extraño de la pregunta

-¿Y si les dijera que es verdad?-pregunto el chico con calma, pero no se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta de sus asombrados escuchas-Múltiples realidades, mundos, universos…uno en el que los Digimon son mascotas virtuales, uno en donde solo Taichi fue al digimundo, otro en el que los encargados de ir a salvarlo fueron los Digielegidos de Estados Unidos, otro en donde fueron los de Francia. Un mundo donde Digimon es un juego de cartas de renombre que todos juegan, otro donde no hay niños elegidos y la pared entre el Mundo digital y el real es inestable, ocasionando la aparición de Digimon en el mundo real y llevando a la creación de un escuadrón que se dedica a neutralizarlos para devolverlos al digimundo. Otro donde el digimundo está en ruinas y los Digielegidos no solo no fuimos nosotros, si no que no tienen un compañero digimon y tienen que pelear ellos solos.

-¿De que estas hablando Daisuke?-cuestiono Tai intentando procesar dicha información.

-Cuando desaparecí…fui llamado al Digimundo, pero no al nuestro-les confeso el joven seriamente

-¿el nuestro?-repitió confusa Kari

-Siguiendo con la explicación de antes, imaginen que existen todas esas realidades y cada una de ellas tiene su propio mundo Digital, hay misma cantidad de Digimundos como de realidades. Sin embargo, hay una central, una "Realidad 0" un mundo "Núcleo". Un Digimundo del cual se desprenden los demás. El Jijimon de esa realidad, del Mundo Core, nos llamó a mí y a chicos de diferentes realidades porque ese mundo está en peligro, el mayor mal estaba por ocurrir y teníamos que detenerlos

-¿a quienes?-pregunto con cautela TK, temiendo la respuesta

La pantalla frente a Daisuke se encendió y en ella 7 emblemas diferentes aparecieron en ella.

-De los Demon Lords

-¿Demon Lords?-repitió la elegida de la Luz sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla solo por ver los emblemas en la pantalla

-un grupo de siete poderosos Digimon del Tipo Señor Demonio que están en los altos mandos de la armada oscura, Soldados de Pesadilla. Cada uno de ellos representa uno de los Pecados Capitales de la religión cristiana-explico el chico mientras en la pantalla se veían a detalle cada emblema junto a un Digimon conforme él iba hablando-Lucemon, el Pecado de la Soberbia. Leviamon, el Pecado de la Envidia. Demon, el Pecado de la Ira. Belphemon, el Pecado de la Pereza. Barbamon, el Pecado de la Avaricia. Beelzebumon, el Pecado de la Gula. Y Lilithmon, el Pecado de la Lujuria. Usualmente ellos nunca trabajan en conjunto, o aparecen al mismo tiempo. Por alguna razón, esta vez lo hicieron y el Mundo Core corre peligro. Fuimos convocados 7 personas de distintas realidades. Nuestra tarea fue movernos por los distintos multiversos para detener sus planes. Nos convertimos en miembros fundadores de la Multiverse Patrol.-termino señalándose a él y a los demás que estaban detrás-Preséntense

-Bueno, Creo que conocen al Willis de esta realidad, yo vengo de una donde los Digielegidos de USA salvamos al mundo de Demon. Llamo a mi realidad Hurracaine Universe-el chico rubio saludo con una sonrisa

-Soy Ruki Makino, pueden llamarme Rika. Universo Tamer-fue la presentación de la castaña que miraba seriamente a los chicos frente a ella, en especial a los mas jóvenes.

Nadie quiso preguntar mas

-Me llamo Izumi Orimoto, pueden decirme Zoe. Mi universo se llama Frontier y fui una Digielegida, la de los Espíritus del Viento.-se introdujo a sí misma la Rubia causando preguntas en los demás, pero nadie se atrevió a indagar mas

-Yoshino Fujieda-fue el turno de la mayor de presentarse-mi Universo se llama Savers. Era parte del escuadrón de contención de amenazas Digitales.

-Daisuke Motomiya o Davis-se volvió a presentar el chico de los googles con una sonrisa traviesa, aquello le causaba clara gracia-llame a este universo, Universo Adventure. Somos Conocidos como el Escuadrón Victis

-No entiendo…-murmuro Miyako claramente confundida

-Es normal Inoue-respondió el chico tras escucharla, sus compañeros se encogieron en su lugar al oírlo nombrarla por su apellido-todo esto es mucha información. Pueden empezar a preguntarme lo que quieran

-Entonces…¿Hay múltiples realidades y múltiples Digimundos, no?-pregunto Joey intentando entender todo

-Así es, no soy el primero en descubrirlo…¿Nunca te preguntaste que le paso a Ryo, Ichiouji?-le pregunto a su compañero de Jogres, el cual se confundió tanto por la forma de llamarlo como por la pregunta

-¿Ryo…hablas de Ryo Akiyama?-cuestiono en respuesta le joven compañero de Wormon

-El mismo, Luego de detener la amenaza de SeedMilleniummon decidió moverse por los Digimundos ayudando a quien lo necesitara, me lo encontré hace algún tiempo. Le agrado saber de ti.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros el joven de la sudadera

-¿Por qué los llamaron? ¿No hay Digielegidos en el mundo Core?-pregunto Matt que intentaba terminar de ordenar sus ideas al igual que todos

-No, me di cuenta de que, como dijo Izzy, los multiversos difieren entre sí, en este mundo algo como los Demon Lords no existen, tampoco cosas como Yggdrasil, Los Royal Knights, Los Guerreros Legendarios o los Olympus XII. Y por alguna razón, el concepto de "Digielegidos" solo ocurre en algunos universos contados

-¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunto TK volviendo a sentirse confundido por la extraña terminología

-No necesitan saberlo por ahora, solo sobre Yggdrasil: Es la computadora Host del mundo Digital, podrían llamarlo el Dios del Digimundo, aunque tiene ese papel en varias realidades, en el mundo Core es más como el Administrador de ese mundo, habiendo un verdadero dios del que nadie sabe nada…Bueno, siguiendo con las explicaciones, Los Demon Lords, nunca trabajan juntos…salvo en esta ocasión por algún motivo que desconocemos. Comenzaron a moverse también por los multiversos preparándose para algo grande. Aprovecharon un programa de Hackeo creado por un humano en alguna realidad similar al mundo Core y crearon el programa "Tempest"; un Virus que infecta a los digimon volviéndolos hostiles, agresivos y sin sentido.

-¿No hay cura?-pregunto Kari de inmediato claramente preocupada por lo que acababa de oír, solo para ver negar a su líder

-No, no hemos conseguido crearla, corrompe el núcleo del Digimon y modifica su Data, la única forma de detenerlo es "Resetearlo"

-¿Con Resetearlo te refieres a…?-Quiso preguntar el menor de los presentes claramente sabiendo a que se refería

-El programa para cuando el Digimon vuelve a su Etapa de Huevo.-sentencio Davis mirando a Iori que tembló un poco al ver la mirada de su líder

-Ese no es todo el problema ¿cierto? Eso es algo con lo que pueden lidiar los encargados de proteger los respectivos Digimundos-dijo Joey frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno, si, ese fue solo el comienzo de nuestros problemas…-murmuro Yoshino llamando la atención de todos

-Los Demon Lords son una existencia peculiar en el multiverso, como les dije, no se supone que aparezcan todos en un mismo Digimundo, y uno solo suele ser derrotado con algunos problemas por los Tamers o Digielegidos de ese universo. Pero todos los Demon Lords están conectados entre sí por algún estúpido motivo, si un Demon Lord muere en algún rincón del Multiverso, todos los demás Demon Lords reciben su data y se hacen más fuertes-explico Daisuke volviendo a ser el centro de atención.

-Eso suena mal…-comento Taichi

-Los Demon Lords del Mundo Core, parece que se enteraron de eso por alguna razón y comenzaron a matar a sus "Copias" con el propósito de absorber su data y hacerse más fuertes

-Eso suena peor…-secundo Yamato

-Además de que están detrás de un programa que básicamente se encargara de hacerlos imparables….

-Eso ya suena Jodido…-acepto Joey

-¿Pueden parar ya?-pidió algo molesta Mimi por los comentarios inoportunos de sus amigos-¿Qué programa Dai?

-Gracias Mimi, para entender esto, tienen que saber de un suceso ocurrido en el Mundo Core hace algún tiempo. Para resumirlo, el Digimundo llego a su Maxima Capacidad de Procesamiento, es decir, se sobresaturo. Esto desencadeno un "Digital Hazard"

-¿Digital Hazard?-repitió Kari, aquellos términos extraños la confundían un poco

-Cuando el Mundo Digital comenzó a sobrecargarse de datos, se produjo un Peligro Digital, el cual amenazaba con la destrucción del Mundo Digital, y por ende, el universo. Esto hizo que Yggdrasill iniciara el Proyecto Ark para eliminar gran parte de los digimon existentes y así poder dividir el Mundo Digital en tres zonas para un manejo mejor.

-¿Acabas de decir Eliminar…?-pregunto Takeru creyendo oír mal, más bien, esperando haberlo hecho

El Motomiya se puso de pie y camino por el lugar mientras seguía con su explicación

-Verán, como el número de Digimon continúo incrementando día a día, la capacidad de memoria del Mundo Digital comenzó a llegar a niveles críticos. Debido a la cantidad de evoluciones de los Digimon y a la evolución irregular de estos, la cantidad de información excedió las predicciones de Yggdrasill, y el Mundo Digital amenazaba con terminar en una gran explosión, capaz de destruir no solo la realidad Digital, sino incluso la Tierra. Para poder evitar este Peligro Digital, Yggdrasill se decidió a borrar a los Digimon que se convirtieron tan solo en sobrecarga de su investigación y procesamiento, desecho el viejo Mundo Digital y decidió moverse hacia un Nuevo Mundo Digital. Libero el "X Program" que era el encargado de la "Limpieza" de ese mundo, dejando solo al 1% de la población de Digimon que fueron trasladados al Nuevo Mundo. Sin embargo, el X Program solo elimino al 98% de los Digimon…-El chico se detuvo un momento para claramente tomar aire

-¿98%?-Repitió Koushiro-¿Qué paso con el 1% restante que no fue eliminado ni fue al Nuevo Mundo?

-Muto

Ante dicha respuesta, todos se quedaron callados un momento intentando procesarla

-El X-Program. es un programa creado por Yggdrasill, cuyo propósito era el de eliminar a los Digimon que Yggdrasill consideró innecesarios, como contramedida al flujo irregular de datos que venía del exterior del Mundo Digital y hacía que los Digimon continuasen evolucionando sin control, haciendo que el Mundo Digital llegase a su capacidad máxima de memoria.-explico en esta ocasión Yoshino-El Programa X original fue creado a partir de un gusano informático, específicamente uno llamado "Partícula de Conversión" Conocido como Partícula de Gusano No. 2, el cual invadía el Digicore de los Digimon y los eliminaba permanentemente. El Programa X también fue creado para borrar grandes cantidades de data, por lo que puede borrar el Mundo Digital completamente en pocos instantes.

Todos miraron a Koushiro que era el que mejor entendía estas cosas, y pudieron notar que aunque parecía entenderlo, lucia en shock

-Pero luego se descubrió que algunos de estos digimon habían sobrevivido. Ellos reescribieron su Digicore para asimilar el Gusano dentro de si, creando la "Protoforma del Anticuerpo X" de la Partícula de Gusano No.2. Yggdrasill entonces envió otros tipos de Gusanos cada vez más fuertes, uno tras otro, el No. 3, No. 6, No. 8… lo que forzó a los Digimon a reescribir la parte del Digicore donde estaba el "Anticuerpo" para poder seguir con vida. Fue así como el "Anticuerpo X" fue creado, con el poder hacer renacer al Digimon con una nueva forma, expulsando el potencial secreto que estaba escondido en su Digicore. Todos los Digimon sobrevivientes decidieron escapar hacia el "Nuevo Mundo Digital", aunque algunos no lograron llegar, pues el Anticuerpo desapareció de sus cuerpos, y como aún seguían infectados por el Gusano, fueron eliminados.

-Que Horrible…-dijo Hikari juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con los Demon Lords?-Pregunto Ken mostrándose aun confundido

-Con los Demon Lords haciéndose más fuertes a cada segundo, solo hay una cosa que podría detenerlos…-hablo por primera vez Zoe

-El X Program-respondió Izzy seriamente, haciendo que todos entendieran cual era el punto de esta conversación.

-Por supuesto que ellos lo saben. Por lo que están buscando el X Antibody para asegurarse que no haya forma de ser derrotados en esta ocasión.-concluyo Daisuke

-¿Pero esto en que te involucra? ¿Qué hace la Multiverse Patrol?-pregunto Yolei en esta ocasión

-Gennai nos llamó para intentar detener los planes de los Demon Lords siguiéndolos por el multiverso, evitando que mataran a sus otras versiones y se hicieran más fuertes. Y cuando eso fallo, se nos encomendó impedir que se hicieran con una muestra del X Antibody.

-¿Fallaron?-Repitió Mimi no sintiéndose cómoda de oírlo

-Viajamos por multiples realidades, ayudamos a los Tamers o Digielegidos de esas dimensiones y se unieron a nuestra causa, pero no fue suficiente. Los Demon Lords también lo hicieron y hubo quienes se destruyeron a sí mismos para "ayudar a la causa" y quienes no lo hacían eran asesinados por los Demon Lords del mundo Core. Consiguieron el poder casi absoluto cuando se enteraron de nuestros planes para eliminarlos con el X program, así que como contramedida buscan el X Antibody. Por lo que tenemos que evitar que se hagan con la muestra y hundan el mundo digital en el caos total una vez que sean Imparables-explico el Motomiya seriamente

-Pero existen varios Digimon con él anticuerpo, ¿no? ¿Como evitan que se hagan con el?-cuestiono Takeru sin entenderlo

-Hablamos de un 1% en el momento que ocurrió el Digital Hazard, hace 16 años en el mundo Core. De ese 1% quizás y es solo especulación, solo el 50% llego al New Digital Word. En la actualidad los Digimon con el Anticuerpo X no constituyen ni el 0.001% de la población digital total que está dividida en 3 servidores del tamaño del Mundo que ustedes conocen o más grande, es literalmente como buscar una Aguja en un pajar-expuso Rika mirándolos como si fueran idiotas, cosa que molesto a los chicos-Estuvimos en una carrera para localizar primero a un X Digimon

-Solo hay dos formas de hacerse con el anticuerpo: Uno es sometiéndose al gusano en una lucha constante por sobrevivir con el 1% de probabilidad de hacerlo o matando a un X Digimon y robándoselo, los Demon Lords no se arriesgaran con la primera posibilidad a morir o mermar sus fuerzas de ataque, por lo que la segunda opción es la única viable para ellos-esta vez fue Willis el que hablo-¿Por fin nos hablaras sobre que paso Davis?

-Si…-acepto el chico que se encontraba mirando la pantalla detrás de él mientras la conversación seguía-hace poco, nos enteramos que habíamos vuelto a fallar y los Demon Lords se habían hecho con una muestra.

Los Digielegidos tragaron saliva al oírlo

-Mientras todos pensábamos en un plan de emergencia. Uno de nuestros compañeros se infiltro solo en la base enemiga y se hizo con la muestra antes de que fuera absorbida por alguno de los Demon Lords. Dado que solo consiguieron una y no tienen tiempo ni ganas de buscar a otros 6 X Digimon, probablemente la estudiarían para replicarla. El punto es que Mameo la obtuvo y nos contactó, sabía que lo cazarían y necesitaba entregarnos la muestra para ponerla a salvo. Decidimos el punto y nosotros fuimos a su rescate…desde luego todo se fue a la mierda

-Lenguaje-le llamo la atención Yoshino

-Cuando llegamos al punto nos esperaba una emboscada de la cual Mameo no pudo advertirnos por proteger la muestra, básicamente fuimos nosotros 7 contra todo el ejercido de los Demon Lords…fue una masacre-relato Dai con la mirada baja, partiéndoles el corazón a sus compañeros-Cuando Mameo estaba a punto de poner a salvo la muestra…ese infeliz de Demon…-intento hablar mientras apretaba los puños de los cuales amenazaban con sangrar. Todos lo entendieron-cuando eso paso, solo se me ocurrió abrir un portal al mundo real para huir. Veemon y yo nos encargamos que todos pasaran primero y recuperamos la muestra…pero nos rodearon y nos atacaron…no nos dieron posibilidad de huir…pensé que moriría…Solo recuerdo ver sangre…mi sangre por todos lados, no sentía el brazo izquierdo, ni siquiera sabía si lo tenía aun…veía solo con el ojo derecho porque la sangre no me dejaba abrir el izquierdo… mis piernas no respondían…me despedí de Jun y de mis amigos mentamente, no veía salvación alguna…-se llevó la mano a su hombro recordando una herida Grave haciendo temblar a todos de solo imaginarse al chico en ese estado-no sé cómo, pero conseguí que Veemon Digievolucionara en Magnamon y básicamente con un milagro conseguimos huir, guarde a Veemon en el D-burst y active la puerta al mundo real, volví y puse la muestra y el Digivice en un lugar seguro, luego de eso. Fui a casa…el resto ya lo saben-termino de relatar el chico

-¿Dónde está la muestra? No estaba con tu Digivice-inquirió Yoshino algo confundida

-está en un lugar seguro, confía en mi-le pidió el chico mirando a la joven que asintió no muy satisfecha

-¿Y porque nos llamaste? ¿Por qué quieres nuestra ayuda?-pregunto Tai de manera directa-basta con que vuelvan a su base y sigan preparándose ¿no? Cuando llegue la batalla final nos hubieras contactado para ayudarte. Así que hay algo más en todo esto-señalo asombrando a todos por su agudeza

-Sí, es como dices, podría haber hecho eso. Pero tenemos un nuevo problema…-respondió el otro líder-No podemos volver…-termino con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su cabeza

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono los Digielegidos

-Bueno, cuando Gennai nos convocó por primera vez, nos dijo explícitamente que no podíamos regresar a nuestro mundo porque luego no podríamos volver al cuartel, debido a que básicamente los Digivice solo conectan el mundo digital con la tierra del respectivo universo. Por eso fue la última opción que tuve. Así que básicamente, estamos atrapados en esta realidad hasta que Gennai Core nos encuentre o hallemos como volver a la base de la Multiverse Patrol. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, estoy más que seguro que los Demon Lords no tardaran en seguirnos a este mundo en busca de la muestra-explico el chico sentándose en una silla vacía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-en resumen, escapamos de la emboscada para encerrarnos en un universo a la espera de que vengan por nuestras cabezas-simplifico la situación Yoshino.

-Sí, básicamente así fue, por eso necesito su ayuda-acepto Daisuke resignado-necesitamos que nos ayuden a resistir lo que sea que los Demon Lords nos manden hasta poder volver a la base de la Multiverse Patrol. Supongo que podríamos pedirles ayuda también a los demás Digielegidos del mundo, pero eso tomara más tiempo. Necesito que sean nuestra primera línea de defensa. No tardan en encontrarnos-aseguro el chico

-Daisuke, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en esto. Te apoyaremos-le aseguro Tai siendo secundado por sus compañeros con un asentimiento de cabeza con determinación-no lo dudes. No entendí muy bien todo lo que nos explicaste, pero eres nuestro amigo

-Confía en nosotros Dai-secundo Mimi sonriéndole al chico, pero este negó con la cabeza

-El problema no es sobre confianza o no. Es sobre que esta vez las cosas en riesgo son mucho mayores. Durante cada viaje hemos puesto nuestras vidas en peligro…demonios, Mameo fue…asesinado…esta vez será difícil y peligroso, los Demon Lords son existencias bastante poderosas, Armaggedemon ni siquiera se les compara-explico asustando un poco a sus compañeros-No recurriría a ustedes si tuviera otra opción y aunque aprecio que estén dispuestos a ayudarme, lo único que les pido es que no mueran…y que si las cosas se van al carajo simplemente huyan

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Huir?-Yamato volvía a lucir consternado al igual que el resto-Daisuke nosotros no huimos, tu nunca retrocediste y siempre miraste adelante ¿Por qué ahora nos pides huir si las cosas se ponen feas?-cuestiono con algo de desconfianza el rubio

-Antes de que empiecen a decir que no soy el Daisuke que ustedes conocen-les interrumpió al ver que Miyako y Hikari se preparan para hablar-la respuesta es: No es lo mismo. Tras viajar por el multiverso…he visto cosas…aterradoras, he visto Tamers y Elegidos que, carajo, fueron llevados al extremo y mas para detener su respectiva amenaza, una vez que lo analice, me di cuenta de que nosotros tuvimos suerte de que básicamente, los villanos a los que nos enfrentamos fueran un chiste o los evangelizábamos como a Ichioji. Taichi, Yamato…o cualquiera de ustedes ¿Estarían dispuestos a dar su existencia misma con tal de Derrotar a ese ser que amenaza al mundo?-espero unos segundos pero la cara de duda de sus escuchas lo dejo seguir adelante-Mameo dio su vida por esa muestra, Takumi Aiba en algún multiverso dio su vida y existencia con tal de salvar al Digimundo ¿Tienen el valor y el coraje suficiente para mantenerse en pie siendo el UNICO humano restante en la tierra y enfrentarte al Digimon que Absorbió los Datos del Mundo real y el Digital? Tagiru Akashi fue capaz de hacerlo, con el destino de su universo en sus hombros. Tsurugi Tatsuno en otro universo enfrento a un Digimon del futuro que había destruido ya el DigitalWord…Kouta Doumoto fue capaz de detener el Proyecto ARK en su realidad…chicos, no dudo que sean fuertes…demonios. En ESTE UNIVERSO sé que no hay nada que no puedan enfrentar…el problema es que les estoy pidiendo que salten del charco al océano…por eso…y porque no quiero ver más muertes…les pido que si las cosas se ponen feas. Huyan. Los Demon Lords no solo tienen una armada de Digimon bajo su mando, incluso Tamers que eligieron el camino del mal están de su lado. No son adversarios débiles, ténganlo por seguro. No los obligare a ayudarnos, no por nuestra amistad ni nada parecido. Quiero que, si nos ayudan, estén conscientes de que no será como cualquiera de nuestras aventuras hasta la fecha. Incluso en el peor de los casos…todo podría acabar en la mierda…

-Dai…-susurro Mimi sintiendo como estrujaban su corazón al oír hablar al digielegido del Valor así-Te Apoyare. No sé si sea de ayuda, pero hare todo lo posible para defenderte-inconscientemente avanzo hasta donde estaba el chico ante la mirada asombrada de todos en la sala-No puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado en estos años…y me gustaría oír todas las aventuras que has tenido y lo que has aprendido. Sé que a tu modo estas preocupado por nosotros y aunque aún tengas resentimiento por ellos…-tomo su mano mientras los Digielegidos de Segunda Generación hicieron una mueca derrotada, no había sido su imaginación-No quieres que nos pase nada. Has madurado bastante. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Tienes mi apoyo y mi promesa de que estaré a tus órdenes y si decides que quieres que huya, lo hare. Te lo juro.

Todos se quedaron cayados en el lugar. Los Digielegidos miraban a su compañera en shock tras oírla, con muchas dudas volviéndolos a asaltar, mientras que Rika, Zoe y Yoshino se veían bastante molestas por lo que acababan de oír. Willis sonreía sin decir ni una palabra y Daisuke solo miro a los ojos a su compañera para probar que aquello no fuera mentira. Cuando lo comprobó, solo apretó el agarre en la mano de la chica y sonrió

-No pude engañarte ¿eh?-comento derrotado el chico-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tu postura y tu lenguaje corporal es diferente, me di cuenta de eso en el hospital; el cambio de ropa usualmente pasa casi siempre cuando crecemos y lo confirme en el tren cuando sacaste tu D-Terminal-explico la chica separándose de el

El joven pelirojizo saco de su bolsillo el aparato nombrado y todos pudieron observarlo bien

Era el D-Terminal de su compañero, de eso no había duda. Lo diferente era lo deteriorado y desgastado que estaba

-¿Cuento tiempo?-quiso saber la pelirrosa, haciendo que sus compañeros tragaran saliva por la ansiedad de escuchar la respuesta

-Tres años-fue la corta contestacion del chico

Todos entendieron por fin a que se refería la Digielegida de la Pureza. El Tiempo en el mundo digital pasaba de forma diferente, ellos en su primera aventura habían estado más de un año en aquel mundo desconocido, pero en este no había pasado ni un día. Y Davis había estado desaparecido por casi dos, era normal que el tiempo hubiera pasado de forma diferente. Entendieron las palabras de Mimi y solo miraron asombrados al chico frente a ellos al darse cuenta de la verdad

Ya no era el Daisuke que conocían

Antes de que alguien más pudiera dar su opinión al respecto, las alarmas en la sala comenzaron a sonar alertándolos

-Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensaba-comento casualmente el líder del lugar-pero ya nos va bien, esta es una oportunidad para que vean la gran diferencia que existe, si luego de esto quieren irse a sus casas y olvidarse de esto, lo entenderé.-anuncio mirando a sus compañeros del mismo universo-¿Quién es Yoshino?-pregunto mirando a la chica la cual estaba en tecleando a una increíble velocidad en un ordenador cercano-¿Quién es el primer Digimon en llegar a este universo?

La Pelirroja alzo la mirada de la pantalla y observo a la comitiva que eran los Digielegidos de este mundo, claramente guardando para si cualquier cosa que fuera a decir

-El Sicario…Omegamon Zwart D

Todos en la sala se mirara entre si preocupados

…_...

Bueno, asi acaba el capitulo de hoy, que tarde como 3 años en subir. Espero les guste y me cuenten que les parecio.

Matta Joudo!


End file.
